


Can you see me for who i am?

by Nightfire781



Category: Marichat - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfire781/pseuds/Nightfire781
Summary: 2 years of being clueless to their identities and the endless clues that lead to who they are. Things are about to change for the worst in their paths when something frightful and devastating comes in their way when trying to figure out their identities becomes too late. This story challenges the relationship and teamwork of their daily lives and lives of superheros. Never ending twists in the story and finally the moment we been waiting for! Please be honest and considerate due to my first time writing in this thanks! You might just hate me after reading a couple of chapters (WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME)- reader.  I like torturing people with my stories!





	

A new day begins for the two heroes of Paris and its destined path begins. Marinette and Tiki sleeps soundly in their bed all the sudden marinette phone rings and wakes tiki slowly from the obnoxious ringing and tries to wake up marinette.

"Marinette wake up" Tiki half asleep from the gruesome work last night from fighting off akuma's.  
"5 more minutes i am too lazy to get up this early in the morning"  
Tiki flies over to marinette's ear and screams "WAKE UP" marinette falls from the bed "OW Tiki" marinette reaches for the phone and answers.  
"Hello"  
Girl where are you!?  
Im home sleeping  
Marinette don't you realize what time it is!  
Marinette quickly checks the time and unsettledness overcome her entire body from the thought of being late.  
"Look i am in front of the school waiting for you, you have 10 minutes before your official late for class you better hurry up."  
With those words she sprung up and started to get ready faster than the speed of sound maybe setting a new record for the fastest time of getting ready for school. There she's off!  
Meanwhile adrien in the car arriving to school. Nathalie notices adrien weariness and bags under his eyes.  
"Adrien"  
huh what, yes?  
Did you not get any sleep last night?  
Well.. the thought comes to mind when realizing when he had to fight a tiresome akuma fight last night with ladybug.  
"I just had trouble sleeping that's just one of those days..." Hopefully natalie doesn't become suspicious or overreacts to the situation he thought.  
Is the bed not comfortable for you?  
No, No i will get more sleep later  
Alright here we are, have a good day adrien.  
As he walks toward class slowly but steadily as he yawns he checks if plag was a awake in the bag and notices that he brought his own mini pillow and blanket.  
"Dang plagg you're all prepared too your so lucky. Hopefully i make it through the day."

He arrives to class and sits down in his seat. Nino notices that he was exhausted and becomes worried for him.  
Adrien  
hey dude  
What happen to you?! you look like you didn't get any sleep at all?  
Its nothing just had trouble sleeping last night.  
Marinette finally arrives in the nick of time too with alya but adrien also notices that she was exhausted too and curiosity of what she was doing last night.  
As they both sit down getting ready for class alya notices the messy hair and her shoes not even tied.  
Marinette?  
Huh yea  
You look like crap what happen?!  
Had trouble sleeping just one of those days you know what i mean  
I guess?...  
Class is about to begin open your textbooks to chapter 10  
Marinette and adrien are sleeping peacefully and all of the sudden they hear a loud thump in front of the class.  
"IM AWAKE"  
they both simultaneously said realize that the students left and only the teacher remain with a disappointing look across her face  
Since you guys decided to sleep during the entire lesson you will be doing the work you should of done during class in the library and expect it to be turned in at the end of the day and including the homework that is due for tomorrow. #savage teacher  
Sighing from disappoint of the extra work they had to do.  
Adrien walks up to marinette and marinette heart flutters of happiness. 

"So let's go to the library and help each other with the work, two heads for better than one."  
"Alright"  
She quickly grabs her stuff and walks together with adrien.  
I can't believe i am working alone with adrien!! EEEP her thoughts are like emotional rollercoaster of happiness but a sudden panic filled her head.  
Um adrien i'll meet you there to the library i need to use the bathroom  
Ok see you there  
Marinette dashes downstairs in the bathroom and takes out her phone and calls alya  
ALYA  
WHATS WRONG DID SOMETHING HAPPEN!?  
I HAVE TO GO TO THE LIBRARY WITH ADRIEN TO FINISH THE WORK ALL ALONE WITH HIM, WHAT SHOULD I DO?!  
first you need calm down and breath.  
ok ok... i'm good now next  
ok just be yourself enjoy the time being alone with him  
but.. but..  
No buts i can't always tell you what to say to him sometimes just go with the flow and work from there.  
i hate you  
oh shut up you love me now stop stalling and go to him  
RIGHT! bye alya

Marinette races down the stairs and rushes to the library.  
Geez plagg are you awake?  
Ugh what i'm still sleeping  
Still!?  
What i need my beauty sleep.. he he  
Adrien notices a strange black circular box underneath plagg pillow in the bag. Wait what is that  
What is what?....  
You brought Camembert to school?! So you had a mini pillow, a blanket, and Camembert with you?!  
What? You have your love for the mysterious ladybug and i have my love for Camembert OK.  
PLAGG!  
He he  
Adrien face was bright red for a second imagining who was behind the mask and maybe one day she could accept his feelings for her.  
Marinette finally arrives to the library and peeks in to see where adrien is and hid behind a shelf full of books. She was so nervous hoping she doesn't screw this up and say something wrong

What's wrong marinette?  
Tiki i'm nervous, my heart is beating so fast and i don't know if i can do this.  
Marinette you're going to have to get used to these feelings it's been 2 years you haven't said anything to him about liking him.  
I know but…  
Relax OK i am here for you  
Thanks tiki 

She walks over to adrien and catches adrien sight of her. His smile made her heart melt but she had to keep it together.

Hey  
Hi adrien  
Let's get this work done with right  
Yup  
As they sit down setting up their stuff they both reaching for the history book accidentally touching hands and pulled back of embarrassment.  
You can have the book first marinette. He self-conscious suggested  
Thanks.. Her cheeks for bright red but contained her excitement for now 

For the rest of the day they worked hard, they laughed, enjoyed each other's company and for the first time marinette didn't freak out or hesitated of the sight of him and actually a real conversation with him. It is the end of the day and they finished all their work, it was time to go home. They walk out together seeing a car waiting to pick up adrien.

Hey do you want to be drop off home?  
Um i don't know i don't want to cause any trouble  
No trouble i'll be glad to give you a ride home!  
Oh thanks  
No problem  
Natalie can we drop off my friend marinette home?  
Sure adrien

 

Adrien opens the door for mariette and her heart beats faster of how gentleman like he is. They arrive at her house and exist out of the car.  
Thanks for the ride  
Your welcome marinette see you at school  
Yea… see ya

She goes to her room and jumps on her bed for a moment she processed what happened and screams into her pillow. She feels like she is on cloud 9 a never ending dream that she never want it to end.

Marinette you did such a great job i'm so proud of you  
Thanks tiki maybe this is a step forward into a positive direction?  
Never give up marinette i know you can do it!  
I know but i just wish he can see me for who i am  
Let's go to sleep goodnight tiki  
Goodnight

Another exhausting day gone huh plagg  
Huh i wasn't paying attention i was too busy eating Camembert.  
I thought you already finished your camembert at school  
Oh i did but i had extra in your room 

Adrien sighs on his bed thinking of ladybug and all the times he shared with her.

Maybe ladybug can see for who i am  
That will only happen if she it's okay to reveal your identities  
I know  
I am going to sleep adrien goodnight  
…...goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I been alittle late on my story sorry!! been busy a chapter will come up the end of the month. To anyone who is actually reading this and giving me a chance THANK YOU SOOO MUCH. Please be patience with me please!


End file.
